speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia is a character and the main antagonist from the film Species III. She was one of the half-breed daughters of Patrick Ross. Biography Conception Amelia was conceived and born during the events of Species II. She is the daughter of Patrick Ross and an unnamed woman. She was, like the rest of the half-breeds, the product of Patrick's overloaded libido after he was infected with the alien DNA during his trip to Mars. As a consequence of this, her DNA was impure and vulnerable to disease such as pollen infection as well as genetic decay which manifested as rashes across her skin which kept hidden with makeup. ''Species III'' She first appears at a gas station run by a bunch of rednecks. She asks for gas and to use the restroom. One of the rednecks, Cobb, is intrigued by the woman and goes into the restroom with the intent of raping her. She attempts to rebuff his sexual advances, but after seeing him lock the door, she realizes his intent to rape her. She decides to give in to his advances and ends up having violent, rough sex with him on the toilet before impaling his skull with her tongue and departing the gas station without paying for the gas. She then arrives at the campus and is looking for Eve's offspring. She senses Sara's presence and kidnaps Hastings. At Abbot's house, Amelia and Sara pressure Hastings into creating the perfect species so that both can have mates. after Dean and agent Wasach, who also monitored the Amelia website and observed some connection to the disbanded project Athena interrupt the proceedings at Abbot's house and take Sara's harvested eggs, she and Sara follow them as they flee to a nearby experimental power plan. As Dean attempted to trap Sara and Amelia in the plant's core, Sara's eggs fall into the core which angered Amelia who attempted to kill Dean and kissed him but was stopped by Sara, who threw Amelia into the core; killing her once and for all. Personality Amelia was very aggressive and bad-tempered, and didn't hesitate to kill anyone who stood in her way. Physical Appearance Her alien form isn't clearly depicted in Species III, but based on some scenes, her alien form may be almost similar to Sara's, except her eye color is red. Because Amelia is a hybrid, her alien abilities are also similar to Sara's. Extraterrestrial Abilities Her imperfect alien DNA rendered her both deficient and weakened due to her dying physiology and weakened immune system. * Increased Strength: As a genetic alien, her physical strength was measured in several tons at most. She could overpower and kill grown men easily and prove a considerable physical combatant when challenged. * Telepathic Link With Aliens: Amelia could link with other alien lifeforms telepathically. Quotes * "This is a gas station right?" * "Fill it up" * "Yeah...Tell me where I can pee" * "Check the oil, too...Unless that's too hard for you" * "Got that right" * "There's no soap in here" * "Maybe you should get out of here" * "Maybe you should" * "Hi, this is Amelia" * "Before we speak directly, I need to ask you a few questions. Have you done unusual lab work in protoplastic cell suspension, specifically any kind of transmembrane conducity and permiability diffusion? I'm looking for a for a man whose pro-coefficence is greater than 10A minus 16 meters squared per second. If you're that man, please submit some sample data in the response body of an e-mail to me. If I like what you write, we can meet. I promise you won't be disappointed" Trivia *Her violent sex scene with the Cobb seems to mirror Patrick's rough sex/raping of the Marcy and her Sister, excluding the impregnation aspect, as she didn't conceive from the encounter as she killed the man before he climaxed. *Although Amelia was in alien form in plant scenes. When she appeared in human form in the plant's core, she was wearing her clothes. Gallery Human form MV5BOTk1.jpg 1221972123.jpg Species-iii-amelia-cooke-nude.jpg Horror whores species 3 amelia cooke topless sex scenes.jpg Ferrari-f355-spider-13.jpg Ferrari-f355-spider-11.jpg 55384039-1306901888-Species-3-200-3.jpg Species3 pub05 72.jpg Capt film.jpg 1221972126.jpg 13886244 315542352118650 2241684395195095206 n.jpg Amelia-cooke 14.jpg Vlcsnap116806.jpg R17.jpg R16.jpg Vlcsnap106524.jpg 54447 6.jpg 54446 5.jpg Species3Caps 020.jpg ½ºÇÇ½ÃÁî3-oursun2.jpg File:Trim.jpg 323312.2.jpg 1221972135.jpg Amelia Cooke 2 1.jpg Amelia cooke species-4 tmb.jpg Alien form 002964106.jpg Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:Patrick Ross' Children Category:Second-generation Category:Characters